Something Seductive This Way Comes
by Scooby-Doo Bandaid
Summary: Oh the wonders a simple shower can do to such a paranoid mind. M for implied sexual content.


Steven Hyde's heart stopped dead in it's tracks.

_Holy mother of…_ _Shit!_

His glasses fell to the bridge of his nose but he didn't bother pushing them back up, they were probably fogged by the steam in the room anyway. Forman screamed like a little girl.

"HYDE! SHUT THE DOOR!!" He screamed.

"What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed, Forman." Hyde said, smirking, keeping his zen. Forman was stuttering now, making up excuses. Hyde thought he probably should shut the door before he gave the poor guy a heart attack, so he said his signature 'whatever' and slammed it. Once out of the view of others, however, Hyde was free to express his inner turmoil. In Laurie's old bedroom he put a pillow over his mouth and screamed to the high heavens, "FUCK!!!!!" The images of Forman's body were permanently imprinted in his mind, and all because he innocently wanted to brush his teeth! For Christ's sake, man. He tried not to think about it, but he found he couldn't. After about an hour of sulking in his room he discovered… "Maybe it was just attractive because it was hot in there. I mean, it was all steamy and wet in there too-- and those conditions improve everything, right? So even if it _was_ kind of incredibly sexy, it was just the steam from the shower." He concluded, and set his mind at rest.

But the next few weeks were hell. It was as if he'd been sleeping for his entire life and he'd only just woken up to this new kind of awareness. Everything Forman did seemed like some kind of seduction tactic. How he ate waffles in the morning, how he failed miserably at basketball, his facial expression when he was high. The things Hyde had thrived on making fun of we're becoming the end to him. Everything seemed adorable, hot, dare he say it, _SWEET_. It was not a matter of willpower before Mt. Hyde erupted, it was only a matter of time.

It was a Thursday, after school, around five o'clock at Forman's basement. Fez had left to watch Jackie and Kelso make out in a theater, Bob was making Donna go on some kind of bonding fishing trip, leaving himself and Forman alone. Forman was eating a strawberry in a particularly seductive manner. Hyde was glaring at the weather channel on the TV.

"Something wrong, Hyde?" Eric asked, tilting his head to the side as some red juice slid down from the corner of his mouth. There was a pause. Silence. An epic internal battle was going on behind the sunglasses. '_Keep your cool'_, the zen voice said. '_You can't take this shit from him',_ the rocker voice said. In the end, rock n' roll had beaten the Buddhist, and there was nothing Hyde could do about it. He turned around, facing Forman with a death glare and showing no signs of the battle that had just occurred.

"I know what you're doing." He said in a stone cold, suspicious voice that he usually saved for rants about the government.

"Huh?" Forman asked, oblivious. Hyde growled menacingly and stood up.

"Don't fuck with me, Forman!" He said, angry, and walked closer to his victim.

"Gah! Don't hurt me! I don't even know what I did!" Said Eric, getting up off the couch and inching toward the door.

"Don't you walk away from me! You think you can get away after everything you did?" Hyde said, grabbing Forman's wrists and pushing him up against the wall.

"Hyde! This isn't funny! What did I do?" Eric asked, eyes wide.

"SHUT UP, MAN!" Hyde screamed. Silence. Hyde closed his eyes and started in a calmer tone, "every day. Every single _fucking_ day, you taunt me!"

"I _taunt_ you?" Forman asked, confused.

"Yes! Let me finish!" Hyde growled and Eric nodded furiously. "And every day I have to deal with what you do to me. You think you can just go your whole life teasing me and not expect me to react?" Hyde narrowed his eyes, sunglasses dropping down his nose again. "I don't think so." And he planted his lips on Eric's soft and slightly wet ones, kissing him forcefully but soon found Eric was kissing back and loosened up. He wrapped his arms around Eric's waist, holding him closer. He felt arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss with his tongue, exploring every nook and every cranny. When they finally needed air and separated, Eric's eyes were wide.

"Not that that wasn't amazing and all… But what was I doing, again?" He asked, worried. Hyde furrowed his brow.

"You mean… You _weren't_ trying to be all seductive and shit?" He asked. Eric's eyes widened before he burst into laughter. Hyde's ears turned red.

"What? No!" He said between laughs. Hyde glared.

"Don't laugh at me, Forman."

"And what're you gonna do? Kiss me again?" Eric asked, cockily. Hyde simply smirked and swiftly picked up Eric, throwing him over his shoulder. "HYDE! Shit, let me go! Hyde! Hyde!" But Hyde wasn't listening, just walking up the stairs to the ground level, then up to Eric's room, and proceeding to throw Eric on the bed.

"Shit." Eric muttered, because he knew from experience, there was nothing worse than angry sex.


End file.
